


Harry Potter and the Master of Death

by Tomas Meza (TomasMeza)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows, Harry Potter - Freeform, Other, The Master Of Death, harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomasMeza/pseuds/Tomas%20Meza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the world changed? No death, no fear. Harry begins a journey along with Voldemort, they are not the best of friends, but somehow, they'll have to realize that they're not the real enemy. Who are they afraid of?  Death is everywhere, and now they are the master of it, they are it. Why did Death gave up so easily to the Peverell brothers? There's a reason and is yet to be revealed. One betrayal will change everything, making everyone fight against eachother, good and bad, bad and bad, good and good. Souls may not die, but bodies do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)

I

 

The Realization

 

Harry was lying in his bed, with Ginny sleeping next to him, he had his eyes closed, but wasn't sleeping, he was just thinking, he had had this insomnia for over a year now, he considered going to a therapist, but it was senseless, not only did it violate the ministry's law, but it would also make the therapist think he was insane. He would try counting sheep, but he knew it wouldn't work. Every night, he would fall asleep by 3:30 in the morning, but this night was different, it was almost dawn and he hadn't slept a bit,he was worried about his upcoming day at work —being an auror wasn't as fun as it used to be, there were no dark wizards to fight anymore, which used to be fun part— he had to be sitting on a chair for almost 9 hours, looking after kids under 17 who were in Hogwarts, making sure they didn't cast a spell while on vacation. Harry fell asleep, and started dreaming for the first time in several months.

 

It couldn't be real, it wasn't real, it was definitely a dream, this couldn't be happening, Voldemort was dead, there were no horcruxes left. This was a dream, but it felt real, the scar was aching, it was an intense pain, the kind of pain he used to feel when Voldemort touched him, when he was near, but It hadn't pained this hard since Voldemort killed the horcrux in Harry.

 

Tom Riddle was sitting in a bench in the King's Cross train station, he wasn't bald and had a nose, Harry recognized him because of the memories of professor Slughorn, his straight hair, his pale skin, a normal-sized nose. Tom was in his usual black tunic, looking anxiously at Harry. Tom stood up and went straight to Harry, then he said:

 

—Hello, Harry — he was staring beyond Harry, as if he was blind.

 

—What do you want?— a scared Harry said.

 

—What I've always wanted, master.

 

—Master?

 

Harry woke up immediately, he was confused, why did he dream such a senseless thing? He had dreamt senselessly, but not as much as this. It was 7 am, he had to be up by now.

 

Harry got up from bed, watching Ginny sleep, he went to the bathroom and took a 5 minutes shower, then it occurred to him that he needed to write the dream, to find its meaning. He looked for his diary under his pillow and started writing everything he remembered, then opened his agenda, and sought for a free hour to go to the Diagon alley. Later, he realized he ran out of time. Harry ran to the living room and got in the chimney, he didn't say where to go, the chimney was designed to take Harry to the ministry at this hour.

 

Harry appeared in the ministry, the same room where he was possessed by Voldemort, where he almost uses the worst unforgivable curse against Bellatrix. It was odd to think that, he had been coming to this room for several years and he hadn't thought about it until now. It was an odd day.

 

Harry was 10 minutes late, and he knew that Kingsley was going to tell him off. They didn't do much, they would watch at a magic detector book for hours and if a name appeared they just had to report it to Hermione, being an auror wasn't as fun as it used to be long ago.

 

While running to his department he found Ron getting out of Hermione's office, he seemed angry. Harry stopped, not only because of Ron, but because he was out of breath. Ron's face was red, Harry didn't want to ask, but something inside him was anxious to know.

 

—Hey, Ron, what happened? — They both started walking slowly.

 

—Nothing, just, family business.

 

It was obvious that Ron didn't want to talk about it, so Harry didn't insist. Ron took a quick look at Harry, he must have had forgotten what had him mad because his face turned to its natural color.

 

—What happened to you? You look tired— Ron asked with no sign of anger.

 

— I just haven't been sleeping.

 

—For how long? — Ron seemed concerned.

 

—For over a year— Harry knew what was coming, only by Ron's expression.

 

—WHAT? HARRY, WHY IS THAT?

 

—I've been having some disturbing dreams— Harry said calmly.

 

—About You-Know-Who? — Ron whispered.

 

—You are now an auror, you can call him by his name.

 

—You should go see Trelawney...

 

—I know, I'm going there after work— Harry interrupted.

 

—I'll go with you, I still need to buy the kids' stuff.

 

—Oh! Me too!

 

They got to their department, knowing what was going to happen, they looked at each other nervously and entered the room. Kingsley was looking through the window, he turned around when he heard steps.

 

—Half an hour late— he said, calmly.

 

—We're sorry— Ron said.

 

—It's ok— Kingsley said, distracted.

 

Ron and Harry looked at each other with disbelief.

 

Harry and Ron were in Diagon alley, searching for Professor Trelawney's shop, they looked at the map they've gotten because of their jobs and finally found it. The shop was dark, with only a few candles to illuminate the place, there were a lot of weird things, like skulls, some kind of sticky green things and crystal balls. Ms. Trelawney was already waiting for them.

 

—Potter! How long has it been?... Oh hello Weasley.

 

—A few Years, I guess. Look, I came here so you could tell me what this dream means— Harry opened his diary and showed it to her.

 

—Mmm... Interesting— she said — I guess it could mean...—she got a little scared, her voice was breaking— No! It can't be!

 

—What is it? — Harry and Ron said, at the same time.

 

—The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is trying to communicate with you, and as I see, he's halfway through— her voice had stopped breaking, leading to a scandalous tone.

 

—It can't be— Harry said — his soul was destroyed.

 

—Then he found a way— said Ms. Trelawney, scared.

 

Harry and Ron got out of her shop, Harry was confused and tired, he needed to rest, he asked Ron to buy his kids’ stuff, and went home.

 

Harry appeared in his bedroom, he looked at the bed and got into it, he closed his eyes, sleeping hadn't been this easy for a long time.

 

Harry found himself in King's Cross again, he saw Tom sitting in the same bench, Harry ran to him, but he didn't seem to get closer, until Tom got up and walked towards Harry.

 

—Hello again, Harry— Tom said, with a childish smile.

 

—What do you want? — Harry said angrily.

 

—What I've always wanted since I'm here, to comeback.

 

Harry looked at him, concerned.

 

—You can't.

 

—Not on my own, but, with your help I can.

 

—You think I'm going to help? — Harry said with sarcasm.

 

—Yes— Tom didn't seem upset.

 

—Why would you think such a thing?

 

—Because I can teach you to raise the dead, Harry, you still are the Master of Death.


	2. The Master of Death

II

The Master of Death

Harry was staring at the ceiling, he couldn't believe what he just dreamt. He wasn't "The Master of Death" as Voldemort had said, also, it wasn't possible for Voldemort to be in his dreams. Trelawney must have had mistaken the dream, such a thing couldn't exist it was unnatural. It was about 8:00 pm, and the children were going to arrive from their vacations at any moment. Lily, Albus, James, had gone along with Hugo and Rose, Ron and Hermione's children, to America, on a Hogwarts excursion. He missed them so much that he could have gone to America only to see them again.

Half an hour passed and the doorbell rang, Harry went to find a wet Ginny, with their 3 children under her coat.

—Daddy! I missed you a lot! — Lily said, hugging him tightly.

—Oh, me too, beautiful.

Harry was in fact happy, he had forgotten almost everything about his dream, he proceeded to hug his two other children and went to his room to write. He tried to remember every single detail, but didn't succeed, he just remembered the last few moments. Because I can teach you to raise the dead, Harry, you still are The Master of Death. Ginny entered the room, she seemed concerned.

—Harry, are you ok?— she said, slowly hugging him.

—Why wouldn't I be?— Harry untangled himself from the hug.

—You seem distant— she looked down.

—I just haven't been sleeping, that's all.

Harry had taken his pants and shirt off, and gotten into bed, after a few minutes, Ginny did as well. They were facing each other, looking deeply through their eyes. Ginny made the first move and hugged Harry, then kissed him hard, taking her clothes off, Harry had started to take his underpants off already. It was awkward that they hadn't done this in the past three days.

Ginny had fallen asleep almost immediately, but Harry hadn't, he followed his routine that night, no sleep until 5 am.

It was Saturday, Harry got up early, sneaking out noiselessly. he had decided to show Trelawney what he had written last night, maybe, with this addition, she could now get it right. Harry entered to the shop, Ron was already there, he hadn't told him he was coming. Trelawney was looking deeply at the crystal ball, as if she had seen something weird. Harry walked slowly towards her, she let out a little scream, then looked up.

—Oh! Dear Harry, it's you!— said Trelawney with relief.

—Hello, Harry— said Ron, nervously.

—Hello professor, hello Ron, may I ask why are you so upset?

—I... I thought you were... Oh, never mind— she looked at his scar, then looked down avoiding Harry's gaze.

Harry ignored her and turned to Ron.

—Why are you here, Ron?

—I... — he looked at Trelawney and said — I'll tell you later.

Harry stared at Ron for a long while, but then, took the diary from his pocket and lent it to Trelawney.

—I was wondering if you could read this, and tell me it's meaning.

Trelawney took the diary and read it, then shrugged.

—Harry, has someone defeated you since you destroyed You-know-Who?

Harry thought about it, he hadn't even been in a duel ever since.

—No.

—You lost the resurrection stone in the forbidden forest, didn't you?

The memory came to his mind, he remembered how he had seen all those ghosts —or whatever they were—, his parents, Sirius; he also remembered dropping the stone in the middle of nowhere.

—Yes.

What were all these questions about? Where was going Trelawney with this?

—And the cloak of invisibility? You still have it, haven't you?

Harry had kept the cloak because it was family heritage, and because it was useful sometimes.

Ron had taken the diary and started reading it.

—Yes... Why are you asking me this?

—My dear Harry...— Trelawney said

—Harry, Voldemort was right —Trelawney screamed lowly— you still are the Master of Death.

—I don't even know what that means.

—It means immortality, my dear, you won't die anytime soon— Trelawney said

—Is that why I didn't got killed by Voldemort?— Trelawney screamed a little again.

—Maybe.

—Can I raise the dead?

—You sure can, my dear. But no one, not even The Death Master, should wake the dead, it is unnatural, it would alter the balance of things, the world would be a mess. The last time someone tried that, it was Cadmus Peverell, and he didn't succeed, he killed himself and you know it.

—But he wasn't The Master of Death. He only possessed the resurrection stone— said Ron.

—That is quite true, my dear, no one has ever tried it while being the master, I hope it stays like that, and it will, because, my dear Harry, you broke the Elder Wand and lost the Resurrection Stone.

—And the most important thing, I don't aim to find them. — He was trying to avoid showing any emotion, but, deeply, he was shocked.

Harry got out of the shop as fast as he could, leaving Ron inside. He walked into the crowd and disappeared in it. Ron got out and looked for Harry, but he was nowhere to be seen.


	3. The Resurrection Stone

III

The Resurrection Stone

Ginny had come home in a rush after Ron told her that Harry was missing. It was 2:00 pm, and she was practicing with her team for her quidditch tournament. She waited for hours but Harry was nowhere to be found. While waiting, she had been playing with her children avoiding any question about Harry's whereabouts. She had tried calling him, but he would not answer, it went straight to voicemail.

It was at midnight when Harry arrived, and Ginny was still waiting in the couch, with their children lying beside her. Harry opened the door quietly and got in.

—Where have you been all day?— Ginny asked, rudely.

—Thinking— Harry said, calmly.

Harry willed to go to bed but Ginny stopped him:

—I am asking you, Harry. Answer me! — Ginny demanded.

—I told you, I was just thinking.

—Where?— She seemed annoyed.

—The Astronomy Tower.

—What? How did you even enter to Hogwarts? —This had taken her by surprise.

—I'm an auror, we have privileges.

—What did you think about?

—Things, the children, you...

Ginny seemed relieved, and talked after a few moments.

—You're sleeping on the couch, anyway—She pointed the couch, then at her children— Help me get them to their room.

Harry did as Ginny said, and he took Lily first. Their house was big enough for 15 people—being an auror was paid well—, Lily's room was next to Harry's and Ginny's in the second floor, and was decorated with flowers and butterflies. Then, Harry took Albus, his room and James' were in the 4th floor, because they loved magical things and Lily's friends would see them if their rooms were in the same floor as hers. Harry took James to his room and then he went to sleep.  
This time, Harry was in a forest with the ghosts he had seen that time he went to face Voldemort. He walked what seemed to be a thousand kilometers and he looked around waiting for something but didn't know what.

—Take it—Said Tom, in a calm voice, pointing at where Harry was standing.

Harry looked down and saw the resurrection stone between his feet.

—No.

—Take it, Harry, it's yours.

—I know it's mine, but I won't take...

—Take it!

Harry saw Tom's on fire, only his head was burning, then there was no head and the floor disappeared, and suddenly they were in the astronomy tower. Harry fell to his feet, but he saw the body kept falling, he went nearer to take a better look. Harry saw Dumbledore falling. Harry must have been pushed because he started to fall.

—Harry! Harry! Are you okay?—Ginny was shoving him.

—Yes, yes, yes! What happened?

Harry was covered in sweat.

—You started to scream, and you were shaking violently, and it started to bleed—Ginny pointed at the scar.

Harry touched the scar, and indeed, it was bleeding. He got up and took a shower, trying to relax and to not think about his dream. He had decided not to tell Ron or Trelawney about it. While breakfast, Ginny was trying to convince Harry to go to see a doctor, "Maybe it isn't magic" she had said, Harry kissed her to shut her up, and went to work.

Harry was in time, something he had never done. He went to the auror's department and found found Kingsley looking through the window. Harry was worried about him, last time they met, he hadn't told Harry off for getting late, he wasn't being himself, there was something he was not telling him.

—Kingsley? Are you all right?

Kingsley didn't answer.

—Kingsley?  
Ron entered the room noisily, he sat on his chair, his face was red like a tomato. Harry got tired of trying with Kingsley and went to Ron.

—What is it with you, now?

—I'm not in the mood, Harry.

—Why not?

—I've had a fight, and you disappeared yesterday.

—A fight?

—Shut up, I don't wanna talk about it, leave me alone.

Harry was silent, there was no one to talk with, after having that dream, he needed to talk with someone, of course not about it. Ginny would ask him about his dream, Ron wouldn't say a word, neither would Kingsley, there was Hermione, of course, Harry didn't know if he wanted to talk with her.

Harry sneaked out and went to Hermione's office.

—Hello, Hermione— Harry said as he entered.

Hermione had been crying, her eyes were red. Harry took a seat in front of her.

—Are you all right?

—Yes, yes... No...—Hermione started crying loudly.

—Hermione, Hermione, what's wrong?—Harry asked concerned, he forgot almost all of his problems.

—Remember... Remember that time in sixth year of Hogwarts, in the Slughorn party?

—Yeah, you asked me about Ginny and how it felt seeing her with Dean.

—Remember how awful... How awful I felt that day?

—Yes.

—I feel like the same way.

Harry looked at Hermione, and hugged her.

—I want to be alone, Harry, to think.  
—Ok.

Harry got out after kissing her on the cheek. Harry went home, and found a note from Ginny saying that she would be home late and that the kids were at Luna's. Harry decided to have the afternoon to himself, to think.

Harry was lying in bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking of his dream. He asked himself how the his dream had changed scenarios so quickly? Why was the resurrection stone there?

He started to close his eyes, mixing worlds together, he saw Tom sitting next to him, he didn't know if he was dreaming or not, he got up and Tom took his hand, he leaded him to King's Cross station. He saw all the people, but they seemed to not notice them. They took the Hogwart's Express and when they arrived, like in five minutes, they went straight to the astronomy tower. Everything was weird, it was so quickly but slow at the time. They went to the edge and Harry saw Dumbledore fall, Harry jumped after him and when he felt the pain of touching ground he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore, he was in the forbidden forest. Harry stood up and looked around he saw the resurrection stone, but decided not to take it.

Harry woke up to Ginny shoving him hard.

—What's going on?

—You forgot the children—She said, nervously.

—Oh, sorry.

—And, ehh... Kingsley... Ehh... There's a letter in the table for you—Ginny looked down, sad.

Harry went downstairs, confused. He saw the letter, it had Hermione's seal. Harry opened it and read it.

It was not possible, how could he? What had happened to him lately to do something like that? He couldn't believe that Kingsley had killed himself. The funeral was that same morning and Harry was willing to go.

He met Hermione and Ron there, Ginny had gone to practice—The tournament was getting closer everyday, and the practice was harder—, Hermione and Ron were in each side of Harry, not talking to each other. They heard all about Kingsley life, how he fight against Voldemort both times, that he was part of the order if the phoenix.

When the funeral was over, they incinerated him in front of everyone who had attended, after that Harry decided to spend the day with Hermione, trying to make her forget for at least for an hour what Ron had done. They went to Hogsmeade to remember old times, they had a fun day, even though they should be crying Kingsley's death. They went to that candy shop they went years before, they talked about taking the children sometime. Hermione seemed to forget all about her problems, because she was laughing all day long. They entered The Three Broomsticks Inn and asked for butter beer—for the first time in years—Hermione got a "moustache" from the beer, she was looking deeply at Harry.

—Thank you, Harry, you've made my day.

—Oh, it's nothing, it's what friends do.

Hermione got closer to Harry's face, and a few moments passed before she kissed him. Harry did not pushed her away, he waited until it finished, and then looked at her, confused.

—I... I... I have to go, sorry—Harry wasn't looking at her.

—Harry... I will not say anything, and it would be great if you did not as well, the children must not know—Hermione was crying.

—I'm not telling anyone, Hermione, take care, I'll see you tomorrow—Harry smiled at her and hugged her. Harry was opening the door when Hermione said something.

—And Harry, you're a great friend— Harry smiled and walked through the door

Harry got home at midnight, finding Ginny asleep. He went to sleep, as he closed his eyes he found himself in the forbidden forest with Tom beside him. Harry was motionless, his body wouldn't respond to any order he made. Tom had something in his hands. Somehow, he made Harry lie beside a tree, opened his mouth and put something into his mouth.

Harry opened his eyes and started coughing, he had something in his throat that was not willing to get out. He felt like he was going to die, he started to spit blood, and when he thought it was his last breath, he spat the object to his hands. He looked at it and he couldn't believe it, it was the resurrection stone.

 


	4. There is No Place For Forgiveness

IV

There Is No Place For Forgiveness

Hermione had started drinking alcoholic drinks just after Harry left, she had drunk enough to pass out, but she was smart enough, even while drunk, she decided to spend the night there. It was closing time but Hermione wouldn't go to her room, she was still drinking, thinking about Ron's affair, she remembered so well about it that hurt every time she closed her eyes. She went upstairs, and got in her room, she didn't stop her thoughts, she turned her feelings on, again, as she got into bed. Hermione closed her eyes, and started seeing her house from the outside, she didn't know if she was recalling or dreaming.

Hermione got closer to the house, a house for at least 20 people—A lot bigger than they needed—Hermione did not know why she could se every room and every angle of her house at the same time, but she didn't questioned it.

A girl she didn't know was in their bedroom, cuddling between the sheets, naked. Ron got out from the bathroom and saw her.

—I'm ready—Ron said as he leaned closer and took the sheets off.

She started to rip all of his clothes, desperately, while Ron was kissing her on the neck. She got on top and pressed her breasts against Ron's chest.

Hermione saw the whole act, then the door got open and she saw herself entering the room. It was a dream, obviously. She saw how the girl covered herself with sheets as she entered the room, how Ron was putting on his clothes. The girl ran away, and Hermione tried following her, but the farthest she could get was the garden, so she came back to Ron and her. When Hermione returned to the bedroom, she saw herself slapping Ron several times while crying, she pointed at the door and Ron got through it. She remember telling Ron that he was sleeping in the couch that night, she needed to process what just happened. She saw herself getting into bed while drowning in tears.

Hermione woke up at 10:00 am, she was late for work, she had never been late before. She got out from the Three Broomsticks Inn and went home by an apparition. She chose her clothes carefully, as always and then took a shower, the afternoon with Harry had been amazing. Why did she chose Ron over Harry? She knew Harry was loyal, he was the chosen one, he was amazing. She had been thinking about it for like an hour, punishing herself about it. She loved Harry in those early days of her life, but she also loved Ron. What a stupid choice she made. She cut herself on the arm with the razor. There was a long list of men who wanted her. She made a cut on her leg. But not now that she was chubby. Now in the other arm. Her hair was ugly. A cut on the other leg. And her teeth turned to their natural size. A big cut on the stomach.

Hermione was bleeding, wherever she looked, there was blood, but it felt so good to free the pain. With every incision she made, she would feel a little pain for a second, but then, a moment of relief, she was eager for relief. Hermione cleaned it up, leaving not a simple drop of blood.

Hermione casted a spell to get her injuries to cicatrize faster and put on her clothes. She went to her office, she found Ron sitting on the chair across her desk. She closed the door.

—Where were you last night?—Ron asked angrily.

—None of your business, is it?

—Of course it is, you're my wife!—Ron yelled.

—Well, we're separated, aren't we?—She said this as if she didn't care, but she did.

— Yes...—This took Ron by surprise.

—Then I have no obligation to tell you... Haven't you got work to do?—Hermione pointed at the door.

Ron looked down with his red face and opened the door, then he slammed it. Hermione knew that their reconciliation might never happen, she couldn't even look at Ron without feeling disappointed, she was tired of trying to forget Ron's affair. In that moment, after the fight, Hermione decided to give up trying.


	5. The Elder Wand

V

The Elder Wand

Harry stood outside Hermione's office, Ron had told him that he needed to get Hermione back, so, as usual, Harry had to convince her. It was all weird after that kiss, it had been days and their relationship had not got back as it used to be, Harry didn't want to be alone with Hermione, when they were alone, it was awkward, so he hesitated to open that door.

Harry decided to come in, and opened the door.

—Hermione, I need to talk...—Harry stopped talking because he saw Draco Malfoy sitting across her desk.

They were probably talking about something important because Hermione threw an angry look at Harry and pointed at the door.

Harry got out and waited. He looked at a painting of Dumbledore for about half an hour, he missed him, he missed all the advices Dumbledore gave him, all their non-sense chat. But Harry knew that he could not bring Dumbledore back, not even being The Master of Death, because he would never agree with such a dangerous magic. Dumbledore was The Master of Death once, maybe that's why he never raised the death, because of fear. After learning about Dumbledore's sister, Harry knew Dumbledore felt guilty for we death, he could have her back.

Draco opened the door and crossed it, he walked past Harry without even looking at him. Harry got in Hermione's office.

—Why was Draco Malfoy here?

—He... Ehh... We were just talking about business—Hermione said, nervously.

—Hermione, tell me—Harry demanded.

Hermione looked at Harry and shook her head.

—You'll know later... But my question is, why are you here?

—Ron says you're not talking to him anymore, that you've been avoiding him since... You know, our "adventure".

—Ron didn't know about the kiss, did you tell him?

—No, of course not—Harry said instinctively—I meant our trip.

—Ohh okay—Everything got quiet and awkward.

—Hermione...?

—Yes?

—Why you haven't been talking to Ron?

Hermione looked at Harry and Harry knew what that look meant. That expression said "I don't live him anymore, I love you". Harry looked down and then waved goodbye.

—See you in a bit, Harry—Hermione said.

—What? Why?

—I know you'll comeback.

Harry was confused, he didn't know if she said it to seduce him or to call a meeting, it was awkward. Harry got out and went directly to his office.

As we walked, Harry thought about what Hermione said, maybe it was about work, after Kingsley's death they had to put an Auror Headmaster, and maybe it was him. He was beyond excited. Harry was in front of his door, with the biggest smile he had had since he married Ginny. He opened the door and saw Ron on his desk.

—Ron, you will never believe...

—Quiet, Potter, we're trying to work here—Harry knew who said it, it was Draco Malfoy.

Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy sitting in Kingsley's place.

—Wha... What are you doing here?—Harry asked, confused.

Malfoy seemed to have ignored his question.

—You're late, you know?

Harry looked at Ron.

—He's the new headmaster—Said Ron, quietly, in tone he did when he was angry.

Harry was angry, that was what Hermione meant, she knew he wouldn't be comfortable with Draco.

—I'll be back in a moment—Harry said, hurrying to get to the door.

—Wait there, Potter, you can't go, you just arrived, we have so much to do—Draco said, Ron imitated him from behind.

Harry rolled his eyes, he hadn't been in the same room with Draco since Hogwarts, he started to remember how annoying it was.

—Look, I have two things to say, Number one: you're the headmaster of the aurors, not my boss. And number two: there is nothing to do but to stare at those books—Harry pointed at the books in the desks and after a moment, he left.

Harry ran to Hermione's office as fast as he could to find Hermione waiting on his desk.

—It was about time, Harry—Hermione said as she turned the chair around to Harry.

—Why Draco?—Harry asked angrily.

—I thought it would be great for the aurors to get such a talented man as Malfoy.

—Hermione, what is wrong with you? He was in the dark side, he was a death eater!

—Harry, I didn't choose him, the ministry sent me a letter that said I should put him in Kingsley's place.

—Well, he sure knows how to use the Imperious curse carefully...

Harry went out and slammed the door.

It had been a long day, Draco mocking Harry over every single thing wasn't helping, neither was Ron sad and depressive look. He went home to find Lily on the doorstep waiting for him, he had told her that he was going to use public transport that day because Flu powder got him dizzy every time he traveled with it.

—Hello, beautiful, where's your mother?

—In practice, with the tournament this near, she has to practice more and more everyday—Lily looked sadly at Harry—and I'm afraid that she might miss your birthday party.

—Oh, she won't. If she doesn't go, your nanny will take care of it—They both laughed as they entered the house.

Harry went upstairs to his room, he was sleepy, he needed to rest, his life could've change today. He could have been the Headmaster, but no, for some reason, the ministry had not given the chance for Hermione to choose and chosen Draco, but why? It was senseless, Even though Draco redeemed his bad actions in the Battle of Hogwarts, he was a death eater and it wasn't going to change, because, somehow, Harry knew that he still was.

The next day, Harry was still in bed when he got a call from Ron, he said that Draco had ordered them to be in Hogwarts' forbidden forest at ten o'clock. Harry took a shower and got ready.

Harry made an apparition to Hogwarts and found Ron sitting on a bench.

—It still feels like home, doesn't it?

—Yeah—Harry said as he smiled and remembered all the years he spent there.

—I remember when...

Draco appeared between Ron and Harry, interrupting Ron.

—Let's go, girls, we don't have much time. Move!

They got to the forest, but they didn't know what to do, they just followed Draco where he went.

—What is exactly what we're looking for?—Harry asked as he waked.

—I've been warned about the use of magic in this place.

—It's a wizardry school, of course there will be use of magic—Said Ron.

—Kids are on vacation, Weasley, there is not a single kid in here, I've checked.

—It was just magic, in Hogwarts, it hurts no one.

—Look, Weasley, first of all, Hogwarts is closed and impenetrable; second of all, it wasn't "just magic", it was dark magic...—Malfoy said angrily.

—Well, such a coincidence that you became headmaster and the next day we get a case for the use of dark magic... That's not strange, of course it's not—Ron's sarcasm was beyond annoying at this point, but he was right.  
  
—Hahahaha! Weasley, you're so funny... Let's go different ways to find the magic source.

So they did, Harry went through a flat path and followed it for about 3 hours, he was tired, his feet were aching, he was thirsty, and his head was begging to ache. Harry sat on a rock to rest for a moment and passed out, he couldn't even fight against the fall.

Harry was in the forbidden forest, seeing the ending of The Battle of Hogwarts, how he broke the elder wand and threw it away, how he left. After a moment, Tom appeared in the spot he was when he threw the wand, then started going the way the wand went and gave a sign for Harry to follow him, Harry did as he demanded. Harry stopped Tom putting a hand in his back.

—What are we doing?

—Just follow me, Harry.

After a while, Tom got on his knees and them stood up.

—Here it is.

—What? What is it?

—The elder wand, of course—Tom showed the perfect and non-broken wand to Harry.

—But... But it was broken... I broke it.

—My dear Harry, the wand may not be unbreakable but it sure is indestructible.

—What?

—After a while, it fixes itself... How do you think it survived all these years without a scratch? That would be impossible for a normal wand.

Harry looked at Tom as he handed the wand to him.

—You must accept this one, because you're not going to like where I'm putting it if you don't—Tom said.  
  
Harry took the wand and admired it, with the wand, the most powerful of them all, he could be named Headmaster.

—Potter, Potter, Where are you?

Harry woke up and saw the wand in his hands. He stared at it for a moment. Of course, the wand was the magic source, it was dark magic because it was a wand made by the death itself. Harry put the wand in his pocket, he was not going to tell anyone—not even to Ron—about the wand, they would take it away from him.

—Did you find the magic source?—Asked Harry, even though he knew they did not.

—No, Potter, I think whatever it was it's gone—Draco smiled at Harry, and then looked at his pocket, as if he knew what was in there.


	6. The Path to Choose

VI

The Path to Choose

Ron was sleeping on the couch as Hermione had told him the night she found out about the affair. He woke up because he heard some noises upstairs, he could tell they were little screams of pain. The noises stopped, it was silent for a moment, and then, he heard a moan of pleasure. How could Hermione dare to bring someone and moan that loudly when the kids were home? Maybe she was trying to get even, but still it was crazy. Hermione kept moaning and Ron was annoyed. She was even now, she could stop. After 5 minutes of hearing the moans, Ron was extremely annoyed, of course he wasn't annoyed when the moans were caused because of him, but these? He could not stand them.

Ron went up the stairs to find the door locked. He took his wand out and pointed at te doorknob.

—Alohomora— he casted, quietly.

They were not on bed. The moans had ceased. Ron opened the bathroom door and saw Hermione in the bathtub with liters of blood below her, she was lying in it and covered in it. Her hands were still bleeding, and she didn't seem to notice Ron. She had a little blade in her hands and started cutting again. Ron was unable to move because of the shock, after a while he muttered some non-understandable noises and Hermione turned around. She saw Ron and didn't know what to say, but at last she said something anyway.

—Go away!

—Hermione, stop!

—Go away!

—Hermi...

—Obliviate!

Hermione casted the spell and felt guilty. Ron passed out immediately and fell, this wasn't supposed to happen. Hermione used the Levicorpus spell to get Ron to the couch. She looked at him guiltily and sad. After a moment, she went to her room to cicatrize her wounds, then she slept. Casting the spell on Ron had made her realize that forgetting the pain was as easy as forgetting something you shouldn't have seen, she just needed someone to cast it for her. She cleaned the bathtub leaving no track of blood and went to sleep.

In the morning, she went to her office feeling restless. Her personality was changing, everybody noticed that, when she went to the aurors department to justify Ron's absence, Harry and Draco noted something different in her, she was cold and cruel, as if she didn't care of nothing at all.

Hermione didn't feel like eating home, so she went to a restaurant. She ordered a hamburger and fries, as she ate the fries she would flirt and exchange glances with everyone who was in there, she didn't know why she did it.

When Hermione got out to go back to work, she could tell that someone was following her. She stopped and looked back, there was nobody there. She kept walking and then started to feel weak, she turned around and saw one of the many guys she was flirting with in the restaurant, he smiled, she got her strength back and also smiled. She felt adrenaline going through her veins. She knew it wasn't right, but she didn't care.

They took each other's hands and went to a deserted alley. Hermione started kissing him passionately, he did as well. Hermione stopped and backed away a little to appreciate him. He was tall, handsome and had a great body, his hair was long and black, his eyes were blue, and his skin was pale. Hermione got back to kissing him, he started to get his pants off, so did Hermione.

When they finished, Hermione was lying beside a thrash bin. The guy had left, but she was admiring the sky above her. It felt awesome, she felt no guilt, she liked it. Hermione realized that she was better off this way, no feelings, no emotions, just pleasure. So she turned the switch off.

 


	7. The One and Only

VII

The One and Only

Harry was laying on the couch, his eyes were closed. Why was so special about being The Master of Death? He didn't feel any different. He knew what it was like to become different. He had seen Hermione's new behavior, that was different, way different.

He got the elder wand, but he hadn't dreamt about Voldemort for a while, he did not know what to do. The bright side was that he had not trouble sleeping anymore. He suspected that Draco was somehow involved in this, but how? Was he still a death eater? How had Voldemort contacted him? Nothing made sense, so he just tried to forget it.

He got up and saw that nobody was home. He went over to Hermione's new apartment. He didn't knock. He found her in action, in an orgy, with other 6 men, only two were with her, directly, the others were playing with each other.

Harry was horrified, Hermione saw him but didn't do anything, she just looked at him seductively. After a while she said:

—You seem horny, Harry, you should join us.

—Emm... No, thanks— Harry said, nervously.

Indeed, Harry was horny, not only for Hermione but for the other men too, he hadn't tried that, and he wouldn't let himself, he had a wife, a family.

Harry waited outside until the last man was gone, and then went in with Hermione. He saw her, she was masturbating, as if she didn't get enough from the 8 men.

—C'mon Harry, you know you want to— She started moaning.

—Hermione, stop.

—Ahh, ahh, ahh!

—Hermione, STOP!

Harry threw a sheet to her and covered her.

—Hermione, What is wrong with you?!

—Nothing's wrong with me, this is how I truly am, I love pleasure, Harry.

She took the sheet off and stood up.  
—Hermione, you have children to look after... What are those cuts?

Harry had fixated his sight to Hermione's scars.

—They're nothing.

—Hermione, have you been hurting yourself?

—No! I... Yes! Happy? It's a pleasure for me, I like it and I don't care what you think, or what any other person thinks!

—Hermione, I think you need help, I can get you with a...— Harry was concerned, she was his best friend after all.

—LEAVE ME ALONE!

—Hermione, there's a psychologist I know, he's very good...

—GET THE HELL OUT!

Hermione was pushing Harry towards the door.

—Hermione, I can help you...

—You know what? You've helped enough, thanks to you, I now know that I should expose the real me, thanks!

—What?

Hermione pushed him and closed the door, Harry needed to get help, she was having a breakdown.

Harry went to Ron's house, he hadn't been going to work and when Harry asked Hermione about him she just said: "I don't fucking care".

Harry opened the door and found Hugo lying on the couch. Hugo smiled.

—Uncle Harry! So good to see you.

Harry smiled back and hugged him.

—Hello, Hugo, how are you?

—I'm fine... But my dad's not, you came to see him, right? — Hugo went back to the couch and turned on the TV.

Harry looked at him in concern, their relationship wasn't the best, Harry knew that he was Hugo's role model, but didn't actually spend time with him. He knew Hugo was turning the volume up to ignore him, to keep a good image of Harry.

—Yes— Harry said after a few moments— I'll go upstairs.

Hugo didn't say anything.

Harry went to Ron's room. He was lying on his bed, with a box of tissues, crying. His room was messy, and it seemed like he had been in bed for the last three days.

—What is going on? Why are you crying?

—If you haven't noticed, Hermione left me... — he wasn't crying anymore, his voice was deep and rough

—That was three days ago, you need to move on, and I'll help you—Harry smiled.

—Really? Harry you're such a good friend.

—Yes, but I actually came here to help Hermione...

—What? Really Harry?

—Yes, she is in trouble...

—Now I know on which side you are.

—Look, Ron— Harry got angry— First of all, you brought this on yourself— Ron shot a killing look at Harry— and second of all, I think Hermione got affected by it, mentally.

—What?— Ron got suddenly interested.

—Yes, she's acting weird, in a way that she would never behave. She cut herself.

Something in Ron's head, started aching, he saw the bathroom walls covered in blood and a blade. Ron started screaming, it was as if he was getting burned.

—What's happening? Ron? — Harry was freaking out.

—My head, it hurts! I see blood, and blades, a nod brown hair...

Harry considered this, Ron's head started aching when he told him about the cuts, and he saw something like it. Ron must have saw her, and she castes the spell, obviously wrong.

—I'll take you to St. Mungo.

Harry was thinking of making an apparition, but he thought of the last time Ron had done it, and got Ron's car keys, Hugo didn't even looked at what he took. In the moving car, Ron was quiet and Harry noticed that he was fighting the pain.

—Ron, just forget it.

—Harry... You can't just... Forget something...

—You tell Hermione.

Harry laughed, but Ron didn't seem to find it funny. Harry dropped Ron off at St. Mungo and waited until someone came to get him. A nurse dressed in black came to get Ron.

—Just a second, I need to tell him something— he looked at Harry— what about Hermione?

—I'll see what I can do.

Harry got in the car and drove to Ron's house, he entered and dropped the keys, Hugo was sleeping, and Harry turned off the TV. He could not leave Rose and Hugo alone. He called Ginny to tell her what had happened and told her that he was staying the night.

Harry woke up to Ginny shaking him and giving him his breakfast, everyone smiled at Harry, then they sang the happy birthday song and hugged him. Harry wasn't feeling ok, he felt something in his stomach, in his head, it was a dreadful feeling.

Harry got up and told them that he needed to go to work, and told Ginny that Hugo and Rose were going to sleep in their house that night.

On his way, Harry decided to go meet Hermione and force her to go to a psychologist. He knocked this time, maybe she had brought men to her office. Hermione opened the door and closed it without letting Harry in. Harry felt insulted.

—Hermione! Open the door! Hermione! I know what you did to Ron, I know what you're doing to yourself! You need help!

Hermione opened the door. Harry saw Draco getting out with a concerned look.

—Come with me, Potter.

—I can't now.

—Yes, you can.

—For your information Harry, I'm much better— said Hermione.

Harry looked at her wrists and saw new and fresh cuts.

—No, you're not.

—Potter, if you don't want to loose your job, come with me.

—Shut up, Malfoy.

Harry's stomach was aching. He felt his head was going to explode. His sight became blurry, he was loosing control of his hands and legs, he was passing out. His eyes closed and felt like he was falling, which he was.

Harry was in Godric's Hollow's cemetery. Everything was dark and foggy, he saw a black figure standing in his parents graves and walked towards it. At first he thought it might be Tom, but as he got closer he saw that the figure was not human, or alive.

—Hello, Harry— he said, moving something in hi hand, it seemed like a giant wand.

—Who are you?

—I'm the death. You see, I collect people's souls and send them to he'll or heaven, that's not my choice, but I get a reward by doing it.

—A reward?

—Yes.

—What is it?

—I can pick which soul stays alive, just if I get other in return.

—Can you bring souls that are in heaven? Or in hell?

—Yes, but it has twice the cost. You take one, you give two.

—And why would you want to bring souls, anyway?

—For fun, sometimes for pity.

—How long have you worked - or whatever it is called - here?

—Since the creation, you're the first human -or alive thing- to do this, I will retire, but you can always come to me.

—How would I know which souls to take?

—You'll just know.

—And if I don't want to do this job - or whatever it is-?

—You'll have to, you have no choice. And with you're new friend, you'll have a lot of work, just saying.

Harry looked down in concern, that was true, Voldemort would kill a lot of people if he came back, he would not allow it.

—Just one more thing— The figure started to to touch Harry with his wand-like stick— you're immortal now— Harry looked at the parts that the figure had touched, tattoos were appearing and it was painful— you're the Master of Death as you humans called me, just remember that I will always be the one and only.


	8. Hell on Earth

VIII - Hell on Earth

Harry woke up in a muggle hospital. He had passed out, so it was muggle-treatable. He was in a spacious room. Next to him was a machine that kept doing beep noises. He looked at his hands, at his chest... There were no tattoos, he could swear they were real, they had felt real, the pain he felt was indescribable.

Harry saw someone opening the door, she ran towards Harry and hugged him. Harry had not his glasses on, in fact he didn't know where were they, but he could identify that smile. Ginny hugged Harry for about 5 minutes.

—Harry! Thank god you've woken up

—What? It's only been like 15 minutes, I just passed out...

Ginny looked at Harry in concern, the doctor had explained this to her, that patients in coma don't feel time.

By the way Ginny looked at him, Harry knew it hadn't been 15 minutes.

—How long has it been?

—A week...

—Did I have tattoos when I arrived?

—No... Why would you?

Harry thought of explaining everything to her, but at the end he decided it was better to keep it to himself.

—It doesn't matter— He finally said after a few seconds— What has happened in the last few days?

—Well, Ron seems to have no progress... That magical injury seriously affected a part of his brain, they're trying to clean a memory out.

—What about Hermione?

—She's ok, I guess.

—You guess?

—It's just... Her behavior... She is acting really weird...

—I know... She's the reason Ron is hurt.

—What?! How could she?

—She needs therapy, but she doesn't want to go... How long will I be here?

—A few more days according to the doctor.

—Then Hermione is in your hands, you need to make her understand that she needs help.

—I'll try my best, I have to go.

—Bye.

Ginny got up from Harry's lap and passed trough the door, closing it. Harry could heard a girl talking in the TV. She was talking about immortality. Harry spotted his glasses next to the machine and put them on.

On the screen was a women, Harry knew she was something like a health secretary in the muggle government, she was talking loudly and clear.

—I'm glad that we haven't had a death in the London hospital in the past week. There were patients who were running out of time, but magically, they gained strength and hope.

Then a women in the news's set appeared.

—Do you know that there hasn't been a death in the whole world for a week?! How great and bad is that? Women keep giving birth... But no one seems to die. Do you think we will have an overpopulation problem? Send us your opinions to our e-mail...

Not a single death? In a week? Well, this is confusing. Harry heard a noise in the other side of the door, then it opened. Tom Riddle walked towards Harry, he was carrying a chair. He put the chair next to Harry's bed and sat.

—Harry Potter, the boy who lived, now lives forever...

—What are you doing here?

—I've just woken up, like you, and I'm sure you need a little help.

—No, I mean, what are you doing here? I'm not even asleep.

—My dear Harry, I thought he explained everything...

—Who? The death?

—It is no longer the death.

—What is it then?

—I don't know... It is free to do whatever it wants, just that It doesn't alter the supernatural balance.

—Supernatural balance?

—Life and death, one life for a death, in the last few years it had let 2 souls come to life and just killed one, that took us to overpopulation in some countries...

—Yeah yeah, why are you here?

—Oh, my point is that you're now a supernatural creature, The Death, and by that you get supernatural powers like BRINGING BACK THE DEATH— he emphasized those last words— seeing the death, choosing which soul stays on earth, alive or death, you know the obvious things.

—So, you can meet me anytime?

—Yes.

—Dammit, now I won't get rid off you...

—It means that you can help me anytime.

—I won't help you!

—Harry, if you don't help me you'll regret it—he said, calmly.

Harry was confused, he did not know why Voldemort wasn't screaming already, trying to kill him, Voldemort was so calm it hurt.

—Now I can do more things, Harry, things I wasn't able to do a week ago...

Voldemort stood up and got out. Harry didn't know what that meant, but sure it wasn't good. Harry fell asleep, thinking about their little chat, he suddenly realized something. He was afraid now, he would open his eyes and prove it wrong, but what if it was true? That would mean that something bad was about to happen...

Harry opened his eyes and saw what he feared. A chair was standing next to his bed.

 


	9. Dead

IX - Dead

Tom Riddle was exiting a hospital, he heard the news, no one was dying anytime soon with Harry Potter as the death. He went directly to Malfoy manor, but when he saw it he realized it was no longer a manor but just a simple muggle house. He rang the doorbell and saw Draco Malfoy opening the door.

—Hello, Draco.

—Who are you?

—Oh! Silly me! You never saw me with a nose or with hair.

—Huh?

—I'm Lord Voldemort, you idiot.

—Oh! I've been waiting for you my lord.

—That's something I could not tell.

—Well, I've done my part, you can do yours.

—Not that fast, Draco, first I need a wand. Your wand.

—That won't be possible my lord, new wands only respond to their owners, where have you been all these years of science and... Ohh yeah dead.

Tom Riddle shot a killing glance.

—But I can take you to Ollivander's.

—Oh bullshit, how's that man even alive?... Take me.

It was a long ride, Draco tried to make an apparition but Voldemort stayed on Malfoy manor. Draco came back and opened the garage Voldemort entered it and realize that everything was just a hiding spell, Malfoy manor was just as he last saw it. They both entered the car and rode to Diagon alley.

When they entered Ollivander's he greeted them. Ollivander looked at Voldemort in terror, but then he stood up.

—How can I help you?

—I've came for a wand, obviously, you dumbass.

—uhh... Let me find you one.

A while passed by and Ollivander came back with a wand.

—Elm core.

Voldemort tried it but I just wouldn't work.

—Strange, very, very strange.

After another while and 3 more wands, Olivander came back with another wand. It seemed familiar.

—Try it.

He looked at Voldemort as if it was some kind of test, and was afraid he would pass it. The wand didn't work.

—What was it? The core?

—Phoenix feather.

—Is this the wand I've heard a lot about?

—What is it what you hear, sir?

—That it killed thousands of people, and belonged... And belonged to you-know-who?

—You mean Voldemort?

Voldemort was shocked that not even Ollivander was scared to pronounce his name.

—Yes.

—Then yes, it is.

—Why did you tried to give it to me, knowing all of its past?

He looked at Draco as if saying "He knows". But They did nothing, they tried all of the wands in the store, but neither of them worked. Draco opened the door as Ollivander apologized.

—Kill him, Draco.

—Avada kadavra!

Ollivander crashed with all of his wands.

—And take my wand.

Draco did as he was said.

—Let's go with that psychic bitch next door.

They got out and went to Trelawney's shop. She saw them and smiled.

—Well, hello, mr. Malfoy and To... Friend, what is it you're looking for?

—Well it seems that no wand...

—Seems to work?

—Yes... How did...

—Oh honey. —she looked at him with pity. —You're dead.


	10. Show Me My Insides

 

X - Show Me My Insides

Hermione was in her bedroom, avoiding the kids' questions about Harry, she avoided them even before Harry passed out. All these days had passed and she was only thinking of Harry, that kiss she gave him, he didn't refuse it. But when she had invited him to an orgy he'd said no and told her off, she didn't understand. She did not care about Ron anymore, she felt sorry for him, and felt embarrassed for what she have done, but it wasn't love.

Hermione opened her bathroom door and looked inside the pills cabinet to find an empty bottle where she had hidden her joints. She needed more.

Hermione was walking down the Diagon alley, trying to not be spotted by anyone she knew, she put on her hat. She walked over to Borgin and Burke's and entered the place.

An old man was attending two unknown people covered with a veil, Hermione waited until they left.

—Oh! Ms. Granger! Haven't seen you in a while, how are you?

—Not that fine, Barry, but I don't want to talk about it.

—You want what you always buy?

—Yes... And you know what? Add 15 more.

—But that's way too much, ms. Granger, it's too dangerous to smoke so much dragon hair...

—Just do as I say!

Barry went inside another room to bring Hermione's petition. Hermione started looking at all the things there were. She spotted the vanishing cabinet Draco used at Hogwarts, she got curious and opened it. A wave of smoke pushed her out and there was a voice screaming. The smoke could touch her and was strangling her, she couldn't breathe.

Barry came back with a big bag and ran towards the cabinet to close it. Just when he did the smoke disappeared. Hermione was coughing.

—What was that?

—A showing cabinet.

—It isn't a vanishing one?

—No, they no longer exist, it is strictly forbidden.

—Why did it do that?

—It shows your insides, how you feel, what you want.

Hermione could only see a terrified look on Barry's face. She gave him money and took her things, then she disappeared.

—No! Wait...


	11. Part of Your Heart

 

XI - Part of Your Heart

Lord Voldemort laid in his bed not knowing what to do to fulfill his desires. He thought a lot about it and the only thing that occurred to him was demanding it Harry Potter, he knew he wouldn't agree, though.

Voldemort stood up and went to Malfoy manor's kitchen. He wasn't hungry. Actually he hadn't eaten a single thing since Harry killed him at Hogwarts. He knew why, he was dead, and the dead don't eat. He took a bowl and filled it with cereal then added some milk. He started eating but it was tasteless, he assumed his body or whatever it was wasn't fully connected with his soul. He tried to bite the cereal but it was rock hard, he saw the expiration date: 2017/09/01. For god's sake! It was 2019! Why would Draco have that? As the thoughts went through his mind, he spit the cereal. Oh! Now he had realized why.

—It was his favorite...

—Why would you keep something like this?

—He used to eat it at all times.

—Ugh! I don't even tasted it but sure I'll have diarrhea.

It was a lie, Voldemort could not poop.

—The deal's still on, right? Milord?

—Of course, Draco... Now I have something to do.

Voldemort got out the manor and admired as it transformed the farther he went. He wouldn't take the bus or anything, he was the dark lord, he was going walking, as The Lords should. It took a lot of time for Voldemort to make his mind up, but he wanted to be alive more than anything and that blinded his senses, he was about to do the most foolish thing he had ever done.

Voldemort knocked a door and it was opened by a surprised Harry.

—What are you doing here?

—And I still can find my way to you... Weird.

—WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

—You're the master of death, Harry Potter. You can raise the dead. Yes I know you can.

—It's not like that... I have to kill two people in exchange of one.

—Then two people I shall bring you.

—What? Ah haha! Do you want me to resurrect you? HAHAHA! What a joke!

—Harry Potter, I am lord Voldemort, you don't know what I'm capable of...

—I sure know! I've seen the insides of your mind, what you think, what you want!

—You know nothing, Harry Potter!

Ginny walked down the stairs with her wand pointing at Voldemort.

—Harry, kill him!

Harry did nothing, he knew nothing would happen as nobody was dying in the world, and in fact, Voldemort was dead.

—Kill him or I will!

—Ginny stop!

—Avada kedavra!

—Ginny, no!

The curse went straight to Voldemort but when it almost touched him, it started to make circles around him. It was going so fast that it disappeared for a moment. But then, the curse went back to Ginny. She crashed with the wall and wasn't moving.

Harry went to her as Voldemort was thinking: "What just happened?". Harry wasn't scared at first because he was the master of death, he was the one to pick up the dead. But Harry's heart started beating a lot faster when he didn't heard Ginny's.

A small round light sphere was going out from Ginny's mouth, Harry knew it was her soul. Her soul went to Voldemort's direction and Harry turned around. He saw Voldemort's hand extended as if telling it to go with him. Harry did the same thing and Ginny's soul stopped, trapped in that space, waiting for one of them to let go.

—I lived in your heart, Harry... I still do...

—Let her go!

—Harry Potter, we share more now than when we shared my soul...

—LET HER GO!

—We both are the master of death.

Voldemort let go, and walked outside to the now raining ambient. Ginny's soul was coming to a crying Harry, with his hand still extended. When her soul was floating in Harry's hand, he pushed it down her throat. Ginny started coughing as if she was strangled and Harry hugged her hard.

—What happened?

—You had a nightmare...

Harry couldn't tell her what just had happened.  
—It felt so real.

—YOU tell me.

Harry tried to act natural, then he took a glance at the window, to the wet streets, to the falling rain.


	12. Taken

XII - Taken

Hermione appeared in her kitchen. She looked around and knew that something was wrong. There were no colors in her house, she looked around and everything she saw was things in grey and white, she looked at her hands, they were normal. She noted that there wasn't a single sound, she threw a glass to the floor but nothing happened, she couldn't hear anything, she walked towards the living room and saw a golden light coming from it, she found Rose sitting on the couch with some strangers watching TV. The strangers were glowing. Two forty-year-old men who looked as if they had been dead for long, they had dry lips, red eyes and their skin looked whiter and paler than anything in the room. Everyone moved slowly as if Hermione had slowed time, but she knew that didn't happen. She focused on herself and her thoughts. She wasn't feeling down anymore,there was no pain, she wasn't drunk nor high.

—Rose? Who are these men?

Rose looked at her, she seemed to have listened, but she didn't move her mouth, Rose just looked at her, then turned around.

—She's the one, take her, and find her mother, they'll be perfect.— A snaky voice said.

Hermione looked around trying to find the source.

—Take her to me now before someone stops you... She's there with you, I can sense it.

Hermione couldn't move, she was scared. She found the source, it was coming from the men, she got close to them, but their mouths weren't moving. She got even closer to them and found and face in the back part of their head. She screamed.

—Hello, Ms. Granger, where did you die?

—What? I didn't die!  
  
—Oh, let me be more specific. You just left your body, where did you leave it?

—What?

—I'm gonna take it

—Rose, run! Rose? RUN!!

—She doesn't hear you, Granger.

One of the men took a little bottle out of his pocket, the other man took a napkin from the kitchen. They poured some of the bottle's content in the napkin, then, covered Rose's mouth and nose with it until she fell asleep. Hermione started crying.

—She's vulnerable... take me to her.

One of them, the paler one, came to her, then turned around to let her see his other face. That face looked deeply at her eyes until she felt disoriented.

—I know where she is.

Hermione closed her eyes in pain. When she opened them, she found herself in Harry's house, he was the only colorful thing in the house, he was laying in bed next to Ginny trying to comfort her. He heard a noise and looked around.

—Hermione? What are you doing here? How did you get in?

Hermione

—I'm out of my body.

—What?

—He took Rose, and he's taking my body, Harry you have to do something!

—Wait, who is HE?

—I don't know.

—Who are you talking to?

Ginny had woken up, she was looking at Harry in a way that could only meant strangeness. Hermione let herself fall to the floor, she couldn't hear what Ginny was saying nor what Harry was answering her. Harry had turned colorless, just as everything else.

—I'm so sorry, Harry.

Hermione got out of the house and walked through the rain. She could not feel it.


	13. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

XIII - Signed, Sealed, Delivered

Lord Voldemort was watching TV, it was a documentary about the Day of the Dead in Mexico, it was awkward how they celebrate death every year, it's almost as if they weren't afraid of it like most of the world, but he could tell true that the dead ones come back on November 2nd, at least he used to come back on that day. He remembers how he died, how painful it was to be turned to nothing, but his soul stayed there for a while, he saw Hogwarts' celebration, it hurt but at that exact moment, he disappeared. He saw other lost souls on the other side, he even befriended some, Hitler, Stalin and a whole Mexican gang squad. The Mexicans were the ones who took him to the living world on November second, and so his plan to come back began. He could taste the food the Mexican people left to their loved ones, he even liked to taste some other things that weren't offered and hear them complain that they were tasteless, because the dead take the taste of food as if it was air, they would suck it and it's Essence would disappear. He smiled a little, he now was the one whom the Mexicans weren't afraid, whom they adored, they would be great followers, in his days there he saw some were ruthless, courageous and brave, some were rippers and killers, that's what he needed. But for now he would have to do with Draco. He turned the TV off and looked through the window, hoping to see Draco. He wasn't there. Instead he saw the biggest he had ever seen,it was getting closer and closer in his direction, as it was coming it was turning in gray fog. After a while he couldn't see a thing. The lights went off as he heard an explosion sound, the strongest blowing wind entered from nowhere, then he heard another explosion as he felt the glass of the window cut trough his skin. He was shocked, how could he feel that if he was dead?, he felt the blood pouring out of his veins. The fog entered the house and he felt blind, he knew he was being held on the air because he couldn't feel the ground anymore. The fog went out through the broken window and everything was clearer, he felt to the ground and he felt the pain and heard the cracks of bones. When the cloud was all gone he realized he wasn't moaning no more, nor he felt anything. He damned global warming for this thing, but when he turned around he saw some things that got his attention. Actually, they were someones. Hermione and Rose Weasley were laying on the floor behind him along with a book. He took the book and tried to open it, but he wasn't able to, the title was: "The Dark Arts and The Traitor" and its cover had the satanic pentagon, below that there was a reading that said: "Make your offer" he thought about it for a while, then brought the book next to Hermione and took a piece of glass and cut her, then poured some of her blood on the pentagon. The reading disappeared. After a moment, the book opened itself to one of the last pages, it was a spell to resurrect. He read it all, then looked at the girls on his floor, he needed two girls for the ritual, a pure one and a sinner. He tried to turn the page but the book turned itself on fire until it closed, but now the reading said: "That's all you'll get for now". He needed to sacrifice them. "This is what I call 'Dark Magic' instead of those bullshit books they sell on the Diagon alley" he thought.


End file.
